


Just Gold

by back-from-candle-cove (Bookworm39)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coworkers, Demonic Possession, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Hallucinations, Horror, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Possession, Short Chapters, Visions, brings up Mike's injury from that fic, like. really short, not demonic so much as spiritual possession but I don't think that's a thing, same universe as my one-shot Rescue, told through drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/back-from-candle-cove
Summary: "Thomas? Thomas, what's happening? Are you alright?""O-oh, no... please, M-Mike, RU-""̸͞Y͡o͜u.͞.͡҉̷.̶̧ ҉I̵̛'̷͘l̢͜l̢̨͡ ̵k͠i̴͠l̨l̵͠ ̀͡͡ỳ̶̶ơu̡.҉̷̶.̶̡."̡́-------It's hard coping with being possessed by an angry spirit. Especially when said spirit is dead set on killing your best friend.(A story told in three different P.O.V.s of drabbles for Halloween! Jumps between the restless spirit and the two nightgaurds. Planning to update multiple times a day, every day, until Halloween.)





	1. CH 1: Spirit

_You..._

_You could have saved us..._

I could sense them. Feel them nearby. One of them should've died the last time we caught him. And the other...

_How many times? How many times do we have to try to kill you?_

One of them was HIM. I knew it. Whichever one wasn't was helping HIM. They had to go.

I wasn't going to let anybody else die like we did.

The other four were staying back, letting me do the job myself. I could tell the nightgaurds were losing focus. I could sneak in, end this once and for all.

I smiled. _I'll get my revenge. You'll never hurt anyone again, I swear to it._

_It's **my** turn._


	2. CH 2: Thomas

"It's quiet," Mike said, looking up from the tablet. " _Too_ quiet."

"P-please don't say that. It'll only end badly." I sat down next to him after checking the doors one more time. Not sure why I was checking-it really _had_ been an easy night so far. Still, I was uneasy; mostly because of how smooth things were going. _It's like they aren't even trying,_ I thought.

_Not like I should be complaining, though. Easier on both of us._

I glanced over at my coworker, flinching a bit at the sight of the gauze pad taped over his left eye. I still felt horrible about it-I couldn't have done anything. That's what he kept telling me, that's what I told myself. But if he'd died that night...

"Thomas, if I give you the camera, would that shut up your guilt complex?"

I jumped, then shifted my eyes to the floor. I hadn't even noticed that I was staring, but now Mike was staring back at me, his brows furrowed. "I-I-I'm sorry..." I muttered, rubbing my wrist-a nervous habit I'd acquired on the night shift. "I, um, I-I didn't mean to..."

I heard him sigh, then felt a hand rub my shoulder. When I looked up, he was smiling at me, though there was a concerned undertone to his face. "It's no big deal, alright? I'm sorry if I worried you." He then punched my arm softly and said,"Here, I'll take door duty. You sit down for a moment, got it?"

"...Okay." I watched him for a moment as he crossed the office, then turned to the tablet on the desk. Well, if nobody's active at the moment, I can check out the rest of the cameras, right? I'd occasionally seen strange things-mostly just posters changing-and I enjoyed, in a slightly twisted sense, seeing what strange, yet harmless, things would show up, whether it was my own tired mind cooking things up or something else making things appear.

I flipped through the cameras. All four animatronics were still in their proper places, so I could check the rest of the cameras for surprises. Nothing in the supply closet... The sign in front of Pirate's Cove had changed, and now said 'IT'S ME,' I hadn't seen that one in a while... The endoskeleton backstage was sitting up, and the masks were looking at the camera, I'd only seem that a handful of times, and it always creeped me out...

I froze when I stopped on the West Hall corner, right past one of the blindspots. Well, this was new. There was... _something_ sitting on the floor, slumped over and partly hidden in shadow. I rubbed the screen with the hem of my shirt, hoping to clear up the picture. I was actually a bit excited-after all, if it was like the rest of the camera tricks, it was harmless, so even though it was close to us, there was nothing to worry about, right?-when it moved.

It raised what seemed it be its head, and the one of the dead lights flickered on just long enough to illuminate its face. Golden, a haunting smile, black, empty eyes-

My hands shook. _The Fredbear suit._ I'd seen it twice before; always thought it was another hallucination, albeit one of the most terrifying. I'd figured out how to get rid of it before, but this was different. It never did this before, actually showing up outside the office.

My ears were filled with static, intermixed with that horrible, garbled noise that played both times I'd seen it before. I could feels eyes on me. Not Mike's-they weren't even human. I tried to calm myself down-it was just a hallucination. It wasn't real. I was safe.

_"You..."_

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned, and it the second before it went black, I could see a humanoid figure-shorter then most adults, dark and translucent, with glowing gold eyes.

I was gone before I could hit the floor.


	3. CH 3: Mike

I'd thought Thomas was being kinda quiet.

When I traded him posts, letting him sit down for a bit,  I'd been hoping he'd calm down. I appreciated the concern, but he wasn't doing either of us any good tearing himself up like this. Besides, he's my friend, and I hate seeing him like that.

I was honestly just leaning against the right door frame-hey, they weren't moving, no big deal-when I heard a loud _thump_ behind me. I turned, seeing Thomas on his hands and knees on the floor. "Whoa, you okay, old man?" I took a cautious step towards him, but there was no answer. "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" I heard him make a low, growl-like noise, and I have to admit, it scared me a bit. Still, he had to be messing with me at this point, right? "Does this have something to do with me exiling you to the desk? I just thought you should take a break, that's a-"

_...That's not normal_

When Thomas finally looked up at me, I stepped back, my good eye widening. His eyes were dark-pitch black, really, with a small point of white where his pupils should be. His expression was blank, but when he caught sight of me, his mouth stretched, slowly, into a wicked smile.

 _Yup. Definitely not normal._ "Thomas...?"

He grabbed the edge of the desk, pushing himself to his feet. He rubbed his forehead, looked around, as though unsure of where he was. I, meanwhile, was freaking out. His eyes... All I could see was the way the animatronics' eyes would turn dark sometimes. I backed further away, reaching for my pocket. If I could get my utility tool, then I'd have something weapon-like, in case things went completely to hell. I started talking, trying to stall, or reason with him, or something. "Hey, Thomas, buddy. This isn't funny. Knock it off, alright?" His head jerked up, his eyes locking on me, and I flinched. "Okay, not joking, huh? Got it."

_"You... know what I want."_

I swallowed, trying to ignore the lump in my throat. His voice sounded... _sort of_ like Thomas, but there was something else there. It sounded like a young boy, but the tone as something I'd never heard from any kid-or Thomas, for that matter. "Uh, actually, I don't know. But I think you know what I want." I pulled my utility tool out, flipping the blade out. In hindsight, I was glad I bought one with a larger knife. "Get out of my friend's body, demon-child."

Wow. Pretty badass, if I do say so myself. Unfortunately, whatever was standing in front of me didn't agree.

'Thomas' lunched for me with a demonic roar, moving to take my weapon. I was caught off guard, not just because he attacked, but because he was strong, way stronger than Thomas normally was. My knife was jerked from my hand, and the next thing I knew, it was in 'Thomas's' hand. He didn't bother trying to scare me; he stabbed right at my neck. I ducked, barely missing getting stabbed in the shoulder. My mind was racing, and I came up with an idea. i didn't like it, but I didn't have much choice at this point.

'Thomas' was off-balance from his failed attack, so I shoved him out the door and into the hallway. He landed hard on his ass _(sorry, that probably hurt)_ , but before he could react, I slammed the door shut. He started beating on it, and the light in the office flickered-whatever that thing was, it seemed to have some kind of supernatural power. I was more focused on the body it was in, however.

_I can't lock Thomas out there. The animatronics could kill him!_

_They haven't moved all night. He'll be fine._

_Still, why wouldn't they go for him when he's defenseless like that?!_

_Are you really doing either of you a favor if you let that thing murder you?_

I sighed, sitting against the door. We hadn't been very careful with the power that night, since the animatronics weren't doing much of anything; with that thing banging on the door, I wasn't sure how things could get any worse.

My vision started flickering with pictures of the animatronics, an eerie robotic noise flooding my ears.

 _Of course. I could start hallucinating._ I covered my eye with my hand, trying to ignore the hell surrounding me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my update schedule hasn't been great, but I hope to do better this week!


	4. CH 4: Spirit

I didn't expect them to fight back. Either of them.

When I forced my way into the taller nightguard's mind, he started fighting. I could hear his thoughts, his panic.

_"What's happening? Leave me alone! Get away from me!'_

I ignored him, taking control over his body. It'd been a while since I had a real body, so I was off balance. Falling on the ground didn't help matters, either. I looked up at the others' yell, groaning in annoyance. The bastard had the nerve to act worried, after everything the two of them had done?

...Then again, maybe they were each the only person the other cared about? It was possible, I suppose. Two monsters, only caring about each other. Because they _were_ monsters. I knew it. They _had_ to be. Worst of all, one of them was HIM.

I took a good look at the other nightguard. There was a bandage over one eye-probably from the last time he was stuffed. Good; people like HIM deserved pain. Moreover, it'd probably make it harder for him to fight back.

And now-after everything the two must've done-he had the gall to chat, to play dumb, act like he didn't know what was going on. He had to know.  There was no way he didn't.

I managed not to laugh when he pulled out a knife. The only good thing that came out of my death was that I was stronger- _much_ stronger-than I was when I was alive. Hopefully, I could do this quickly, before the other one had a chance to take his body back.

Ha! Moron-this would be easy; I'd taken his weapon, he was scared, I could end this at last-

Or not.

I hit the floor, yelping in pain. Dammit-that hurt. The door slammed shut in front of me, and I was locked out. Not that I was in any danger-my friends knew I was the one in there, so even if they were awake, they wouldn't attack me. I could wait.

And that was all I'd have to do, most likely. I had partial control over the building, I could change things as I pleased. It was hard normally, but since I had a real body, perhaps...

I slammed my hands onto the door, focusing on my connection to the pizzeria, my grave. I could feel some of their power draining-not a lot, but between him having to keep the door closed to keep me out and me draining the power myself, all I had to do was wait.

My hand was jerked away from the door, and I felt my eyes well with unconscious tears. A voice in my head screamed, _"Leave him alone! Let me go! What are you doing to me?"_

Assuming the owner of the body didn't take it back before I was done.


	5. CH 5: Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that relevant to the story, but this chapter was written while listening to the COMMUNICATIONS series by GHOST. Just a fun note.

_No. No, what's happening to me?_

My vision was blurred, like I was looking through two peepholes. I couldn't move, couldn't talk. I was still _moving_ , though-I felt myself sit up, then stand, all without my control. It wasn't like something was pulling my body around, like you might think-it was more like something had infected my body, pushing my body around from the inside

I could see Mike-he was terrified. So was I, to be honest. I could hear a voice-a voice that wasn't quite mine-speak to Mike, _threatening_ him. I wanted to scream, tell this _thing_ to get away from my friend.

It lunged. The two fought, while I was helpless to watch as my body was used to hurt somebody I cared about. It was like a nightmare; truth be told, I kept hoping I'd wake up, finding out this whole thing was some kind of dream. Luckily, Mike managed to fight it off, forcing it out of the office. I barely felt it as we hit the floor-I actually felt a bit proud of the kid. I wasn't a very strong man, and I don't think this thing could do much for a lack of muscles, but I still wasn't that easy to knock over.

It started beating on the door, and, while I still didn't feel anything, I had a bad feeling that wouldn't do good for me long-term. Besides, if it kept beating on the door, it could drain enough power to get back in there, and then what would happen?

I tried, one more time, to take back control of my body. To my surprise, I was able to pull my hand away from the door. I started to regain feeling in my body, and I felt tears running down my face. I tried yelling. " _Leave him alone! Let me go! What are you doing to me?"_

I couldn't hear any words, but the thing inhabiting my body seemed to be able to tell what I was saying. I heard a voice-well, _heard_ isn't quite the word; it was more like an invasive thought.

_"What- how are you doing this? Shut up!"_

It... sounded like a boy. A teenager, to be exact. _"No! Not until you leave my friend alone!"_ I yelled back.

There was a cold chuckle. _"Why should I? I know who you two are. Why should I let either of you leave this place?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_ I felt myself stand up, but I forced my feet to plant on the floor. _"Stop it. Who are you? What do who want from us?"_ I was honestly a bit surprised at myself; I was normally easily scared, but I was just angry at the moment. Whatever-or whoever- this was, they thought they could just take my body and attack my best friend? Not if I could help it.

The fact that my stutter was gone probably helped, too.

There was a moment of quiet, then I heard him say, " _Do you really not remember?"_

 _"I don't think so."_ Now I was racking my brain, trying to think of who I could've wronged. I generally tried to be nice to people, so there weren't many options. There was only one person that came to mind, and even that didn't make much sense.

 _"It was years ago. We were about the same age; you were a bit older. I_ died _because of you."_ His voice dripped with contempt. _"Ringing any bells?"_

I felt light-headed. Please, no... _"...Jeremy?"_

 _"Who?"_ I felt my head shake. _"Fine, if you're going to insist on being like this, I'll show you."_

I was... relieved. I knew I shouldn't be-'showing me' didn't sound pleasant, and he still had my body-but I was just happy it wasn't who I thought it was. _"How... are you going to do that?"_

 _"Follow me."_ We turned towards the main room of the pizzeria, then stopped. _"Let me walk."_

_"Oh. Sorry."_

* * *

The backstage area? What was back there? What did that have to do with Mike and me?

...I was afraid to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a few days. It's probably obvious that this won't get done before Halloween, so I'll keep writing past that date. Maybe I'll make the new completion goal that second anniversary of FNAF2?  
> (I'm thinking about not updating this weekend in favor of double-updating Monday. Thoughts?)


	6. CH 6: Mike

Hours passed. Well, no, when I checked my watch, it hadn't really been that long, less than a half-hour for sure, but it felt like forever. The banging on the door had stopped after a few minutes, but I could still see that thing outside. I was scared for my life; the lights kept flickering, my mind was filled with the animatronics' faces and the words 'IT'S ME-'

And then it stopped.

I bolted to my feet, staring out the window. Gone. It was gone. But where was it going? I crossed the room for the desk, grabbing the tablet. Flipping through the cameras (was i going crazy, or was there even more static than normal?), I caught a glimpse of 'Thomas.' He was crossing the main dining area, heading towards the stage.

My heart leapt into my throat. He'd get killed! It didn't matter what was going on with Thomas at the moment; if there was any chance of getting him back to normal, I wasn't going to let anything happen to the old man.

I looked at the closed door, then pressed the button. I leaned out into the hallway, looking towards the main area. Maybe I could draw him back towards me before the animatronics went after him? But what if they'd already seen him? I couldn't let him into the office, not if he was gonna try to stab me again. And it wasn't like there was anywhere else I could hide him, right? ...Except maybe the supply closet.

Ah, fuck it. Planning was never my strong suit.

I crept down the right hallway-at the very least, I'd avoid Foxy that way-and looked at 'Thomas.' He'd stopped, and was looking at the animatronics. _Moron. Whatever that is, it's not that bright,_ I thought. Still, the animatronics... weren't moving. They hadn't even turned to look at him. Weird.

'Thomas' turned away from the robot, looking at a door next to the base of the stage. I flinched at the sight. I knew exactly where that door lead; I'd been dragged back there more than a month ago. The backstage area. To my horror, he approached the door, opened it and entered, leaving the door cracked open.

I immediately went to the worst scenario. Whatever that thing taking over Thomas's body was, it was working with the animatronics. He was going to stuff himself in a suit-and by himself, I mean Thomas. He'd been trying to kill me first, but it still had a chance to get one of us.

I glanced at the animatronics. They didn't seem to be turned on-maybe, in exchange for getting backup from whatever that was, they had to shut themselves down for the night? Either way, my good eye would be facing the main three, and Foxy wasn't exactly the 'silent but deadly' type. Maybe I could follow 'Thomas' without getting killed.

No-I _had_ to. I couldn't let whatever was possessing Thomas to kill him. I owed him that, at least, after all the help he gave me-after he pulled me out of that suit.

I walked quickly towards the partly-open door. I avoided running; didn't want to made too much noise. I pushed the door open and slipped in.

It was dark and cold, just like it always was. I looked around, trying to make out the shape of a person in the dark, when I saw a beam of light off in a corner. A flashlight. I approached the source of the light, trying to avoid getting seen.

When I got close, I could see 'Thomas.' He was standing with his back to me, shining a light on an animatronic I didn't recognize. It was a golden bear suit, kinda like Freddy, but slightly bigger, sitting crumpled on the floor, with empty eyes-I guess it didn't have an endoskeleton it it? Either way, I was getting really bad vibes off of it. It just felt.. _off_ in every sense of the word.

I moved closer. I could've sworn I could hear 'Thomas...' talking. But what was he saying?

I heard a loud _bang_ behind me. I jumped, but 'Thomas' didn't move. I glanced behind me, seeing that the door had been closed. someone-or some _thing_ -else was in here, too.

_Oh, fuck my life._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don't regret this commitment.  
> (There probably won't be a lot of author's notes; might break up the flow of the story.)


End file.
